I like it like that
by Rogue Pirate Gypsy
Summary: James and Sirius are in love, but James can't handle all the teasing they face. Will he take rash actions to make it all stop, actions that could hurt the one he loves most. SLASH JxS


**Disclaimer- I own none of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**Warning- This is a slash. MalexMale relationships, you have been warned and I expect no flames about it. If you do not enjoy slashes, then do not read this. I would also like to take this opportunity to point out that my grammar is exceptionally bad. If you are one of those people who will not be able to focus on the story because of this, stop reading immediately. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but if it refers to my grammar then don't bother. You will be preaching to the choir. If you are still reading this extremely long and boring warning then hats off to you, you will receive a cookie of your preference.**

Chapter One:

He swerved, Sirius followed. He dove, Sirius did too. He rose, Sirius was on his tail. It was a clear autumn day and Hogwarts school was enjoying a rousing game of quiddatch between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. James Potter had his eyes on the snitch, and Sirius had his eyes on James. Ravenclaw was generally a clean team, but Sirius was noticing one of their beaters throwing cheap shots at James. He felt it was his duty to watch out for the raven haired boy. James took a death defying dive, and Sirius's breath caught in his throat. James was his long time best friend, and short term lover. They had confessed to each other they were extremely attracted to one another just a month ago, and not long after, confessed to the school. Although both boys were extremely popular, there were a few people who did object, and the boys were suffering.

"Watch out James, you might break a nail!" The Ravenclaw beater shouted, a nasty sneer lighting up his face.

"Leave him alone Ray!" The other beater shouted at his team-mate, flying in-between him and James.

"Leave your personal conflicts off the field and go after someone else for once!" The other beater nodded briefly at the two lovers before flying across field, leaving Ray scowling.

"Fags," he muttered before turning around and flying away. Sirius saw a flash of sadness in James' eyes before he too, flew away. Sirius silently cursed that beater for causing his beloved sadness. The game progressed, eventually ending up with James catching the snitch and Gryffindor winning. The team landed and the two boys shared a tight, happy embrace.

"Good game you two," the second Ravenclaw beater called cheerfully.

"Brilliant catch James," another person called, patting him on the back.

"It's no wonder you're team captain," Sirius whispered in his ear, teasing James with his breath. James graced him with his famous lopsided grin, his brown eyes shinning. Sirius wanted to tackle the boy right there on the field, but he had more respect for James then that. The names people sometimes shouted at them really did not bother Sirius much, but Sirius could tell they really upset James. He even caught James ranting to Remus one night about what he would give to be straight, to be like everyone else. This hurt Sirius deeply, for James was like no one else, and this was a quality to be treasured.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hogwarts resident gays," a cold voice broke through the rest, the field became silent instantly. Severus Snape and Lucious Malfoy broke through the throng of people, facing the two boys as they detangled their embrace. James's face flushed but he did not turn away. Sirius gazed at him fondly for a moment; he knew James would never back down from a fight.

"Disgusting," Snape spat, eyeing them with well....disgust.

"Much like your hair," Sirius retorted instantly. "Really Snivellous, you may have no concern for your physical appearance, but there are first years present."

"You are a disgrace to your family Black," Lucious declared in a haughty voice, "It's amazing you and precious Narcissa are even related."

"Precious Narcissa?" Sirius laughed, "Precious to whom? You, or the 5 other wizards she's bedding behind your back?"

"Tell me Lucious," James added, laughing. "Are you one of her men on the side, or were you special enough to be this weeks 'one and only.'" Lucious immediately whipped out his wand, but was stopped instantly by Professor Goldring, the defense against dark arts teacher.

"Despicable behavior!" She shrieked, grabbing Snape and Lucious the neck of their robes. "50 points from Slytherin, and if I ever hear insults like that again, it's straight to the headmasters with you!"

"Bye, bye," Remus said, waving. He and Peter had just arrived at the scene in time to see the ending. The four Marauders made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, laughing at the stricken looks on their enemies faces.

"Although it's not how I would've liked to handle it," Sirius said, stroking his wand lovingly, "Sometimes it can be gratifying to see a teacher get involved." The crowd in the room soon died down to just the Marauders, which soon died down to just Sirius and James.

"Alone at last," Sirius grinned, pulling James into his embrace on the couch.

"Mmhmm," James murmured, distractedly. Sirius nuzzled his ear gently, hoping to loosen James up a bit. "That's it," he declared, jumping up and flipping James onto his stomach. "You need a massage."

"Sirius!" James laughed in protest, which quickly turned into a sound of delight. "Mmmmm," he sighed, relaxing his tense muscles. "You're really good at that." Sirius laughed and continued kneading the muscles of his upper and lower back.

"You know," he whispered into James' ear as he worked. "You really shouldn't let what they say get to you like that."

"Why not? It gets me free massages." Sirius laughed and smacked his head playfully. James frowned and let out a sigh. "It just bothers me. I mean, who gets to decide what's acceptable and what's not, you know what I mean?" Sirius nodded and James continued. "I'm touched out many people stick up for us and support us; I never realized how many friends we had. I still can't help but get upset at the other people who think they have the right to call us things like that!" Sirius hushed the boy, stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort. Eventually, Sirius lolled the boy to sleep. He stared at James, fighting an internal battle. He loved James, he was sure of it. Whether or not to tell James was the question. They used little pet names such as "my love" or simply just "love," but neither had ever come and said "I love you." Sirius would, he wanted too, but he thought doing so might add to the hard time James was having adjusting to their openly gay lifestyle. Sirius sighed, kissed his boyfriend of the forehead and carried him to bed. James didn't deserve this, neither of them did.

**So that's it, ooh the fluff lol. Will James be able to cope? Or will the teasing make him do something rash (hint hint wink wink cough cough nudge nudge) R/R!**


End file.
